


И солнце встаёт над руинами

by Lieblings_Bastard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Family, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Songfic, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblings_Bastard/pseuds/Lieblings_Bastard
Summary: Маленькая дочка Акши, оставленная им на праздники, просит Кита рассказать сказку.





	И солнце встаёт над руинами

— Дядя Кит, — вырвал его из сладкого сна тонкий девичий голосок, — дядя Кит, проснись, я не могу уснуть. Мне приснился страшный сон, и я больше не могу уснуть.

Кит с трудом открыл глаза, спавший рядом Широ лишь крепче прижал мужа у себя, что-то буркнув во сне.

— Ари? — ему не сразу удалось вспомнить, что его старшая сестрица Акша оставила им свою дочь, чтобы отвезти Веронику на какую-то невероятно красивую планету.

***

 

«Я потом обязательно отплачу тебе, братец. Кролия с Коливаном тоже куда-то улетели, решив, что в праве отпраздновать человеческие праздники, Аллура с Лэнсом сами готовятся стать родителями. Прости, но ты единственный, кто остался. Не отдавать же нашего ребёнка на попечение Джеймса и Кинкейда. А Широ же любит возиться с Ари. Кит, пожалуйста» — чего Кит не ожидал (после того, как Кролия призналась, что Акша — её дочь и старшая единоутробная сестра Кита) это того, что Акша умела добиваться своего, совершенно не прибегая при этом к оружию. Проще говоря, она просто не замолкала, пока не получала то, чего желала. Кит был уверен, что она научилась этому у Лэнса.

Когда Кит с горем пополам всё же согласился, галрийка радостно скрылась, что-то проговаривая себе под нос.

Это было два дня назад. В вечер дня, когда и происходили события, Акша, приобнимая Веронику за талию, провела маленькую девчушку, которую девушки нашли на руинах одного из мест битвы. Родители маленькой Ари погибли, а совсем недавно сошедшиеся не смогли не забрать её себе.

— Четыре дня, Кит, — неловко улыбнулась Вероника, — мне правда жаль, что так вышло, но малышку ещё рано брать с собой, а оставить её действительно больше не с кем.

— Всё хорошо, Вероника, — Кит даже улыбнулся, когда Ари кинулась обнимать Широ. Она успела привязаться ко всем ним. Да и зачем таить, они к ней тоже. — Нам действительно не сложно. В любом случае в этом году мы никуда не собирались на праздники.

— В первый раз после войны мы празднуем не все вместе, — Акша вздохнула, вспоминая всё, через что им пришлось пройти.

— Обязательно соберёмся чуть позже, — пообещал Широ, — мы ждём вас на ужин, как только у всех появится время. Хорошего вам отдыха.

***

 

— Что такое, Ари? — Кит прижал к себе дрожащую девочку, — Опять кошмары?

— Да, расскажи мне сказку, дядя Кит.

— Сказку? — он замялся. Бывший паладин не то, чтобы был хорош в уходе за детьми. Он покосился на мирно спящего мужа, тяжело вздохнула и начал. — Ну слушай, Ари… Когда-то давно…

***

 

Он с самого детства мечтал стать настоящим рыцарем и верно служить короне. Это было благородно. Это казалось для него делом чести, но судьба часто творит с нами не то, чего мы желаем, а либо извращает наши желания, либо делает всё совсем-совсем иначе.

Он не вырос в семье благородных рыцарей, которых с самого детства учили кодексам чести и обращению с оружием. Отец его был торговцем, дед всю жизнь посвятил земледелию. Жили они скудно, едва ли не выбивая у жизни даже самую маленькую каплю счастья. Он должен был пойти по стопам кого-то из семьи и также выбивать у жизни счастье, битва за битвой. Он хотел стать рыцарем, спасать принцесс, убивать драконов, о которых много лет никто ничего не слышал, и верно служить тому, кому принёс бы клятву.

Но он стал наёмником. Человеком, который исполнял чужие приказы за деньги. Вместо кодекса чести — сухие приказы, презрение в голосе и бесконечные слухи. Вместо принцесс и драконов — бесконечная череда сопровождений и убийств за не самые большие деньги. Вместо величественных дворцов и поместий — промёрзшие и дряхлые таверны.

Его прозвали Чёрным паладином. Слухи о нём ходили абсолютно разными. Кто-то говорил, что он бессердечный убийца, проведший годы на закрытых аренах аристократического общества, что он не знал ни чести, ни жалости, ни любви. Кто-то говорил, что он истинный представитель рыцарства, по ошибке попавший в наемники, что о его чести и справедливости можно слагать легенды.

Война бушевала не только в двух королевствах, но и в его сердце, когда ему пришло письмо с предложением стать рыцарем-защитником.

***

 

Два королевства уже несколько лет вели войну за территории далеко на севере, куда отправился отец юного принца Кита, оставив его вместе с Кролией. Её задача была сохранять мир на принадлежащих им территориях. Долгое время это удавалось, но армии врага постепенно оказывались всё ближе к границе. Сражения всё ближе и ближе. Опасность дышала королевской семье в спину.

Тогда Кролия решила, что её сыну нужен человек, который сможет защитить его, если что-то произойдёт. Её сыну нужен был верный рыцарь, который сможет защитить не только честь принца, но и самого принца.

Выбор кандидата стал для Кролии одной из самых важных и в тоже время сложных задач. Ему нужен был не просто человек, который умел хорошо обращаться с оружием и чтил законы чести, ему нужен был человек, которому тот сможет доверять. Человек, которому замкнутый во всём Кит смог бы поверить. Человек, который сможет не только защитить, но и стать другом.

Киту четырнадцать, и он действительно практически никому не доверял, замыкался в себе и с самого детства проклял то, что судьба сделала его принцем.

Кролия видела, что сын пошёл в неё. Кит родился принцем, но где-то внутри него жил воин. Он не выносил балы, пиршества и постоянную череду переговоров. Он хотел сражаться. Его звали бесконечные тренировки, скачки по лесу на вороном коне с криками, которые совсем не соответствовали поведению особы королевских кровей.

Кролия видела всё это. Но знала, насколько на самом деле страшна война. Хотела дать ему то, чего он желал и защитить одновременно.

Киту всего четырнадцать, а в его глазах уже битва, которая царила в душе. Вечная битва между личными желаниями, которые должен отринуть будущий правитель, но это так сложно и долгом перед своим народом. Кит не просил этого.

Киту только четырнадцать, но он уже считал, что ему не нужен защитник. Только просил родителей позволить больше заниматься с оружием, а не этикетом, который изрядно надоел. Но король и королева качали головой и напоминали о долге. Лишь Кролия однажды, едва слышно, как будто даже не хотела этого говорить, сказала:

«Он может тебя научить» — и увидела, как в аметистовых глазах сына появилась искорка. И как он согласился смотреть тех кандидатов, которых она предлагала.

Она приглашала не только рыцарей, которые носили титул благородных, но и некоторых наемников.

Конечно, среди желающих нашлось множество пройдох, которые просто желали денег и славы, некоторые из них толком и меч в руках держать не умели. Среди желающих нашлись и те, кто только слышал, некоторые даже не слышали, о кодексах чести. Среди желающих нашли тех, кто предал свои клятвы и кодекс. Были те, кого Кит просто отверг, ни словом не объяснив своего решения. Кролия сетовала, качала головой, но принимала решение, ожидая, что тот, на кого она возложила большие надежды, всё же приедет по приглашению.

— Надеюсь, что это последний? — Кит устало облокотился на спинку трона, проведя рукой по волосам, в аметистовых глазах отражалась усталость и недовольство.

— На сегодня, видимо, да, но ты так и не выбрал никого. Я ожидаю ответов ещё от нескольких рыцарей и одного наемника. Последний должен тебе понравиться.

— С чего вы взяли это, благородная матушка? — Кролия тяжело вздохнула, её сын всегда переходил на этикет, пропитанный сарказмом, когда оказывался чем-то недоволен или зол.

— Ты слышал о Чёрном паладине, Кит? — ответом на её вопрос был заинтересованный взгляд. Кролия улыбнулась.

***

 

Прошло ещё несколько дней неудавшихся поисков подходящего кандидата, появились те, кто являлся без приглашения, те, кто услышал о размере награды и просто решил попытать удачу. Многих из них, самых обшарпанных и побитых жизнью, стража даже не пускала в резиденцию.

Киту изрядно надоело это всё ещё в середине второго дня, но он продолжал со скучающим видом сидеть на троне, слушая или делая вид, что слушал, достижения, титулы претендентов.

О Чёрном паладине, как и многие, он слышал только из слухов, в которых тот был таинственной личностью, некоторые даже считали, что тот всего лишь сказка. Кит не показывал вида, но ему действительно хотелось посмотреть на того, о ком столько говорят, но где-то глубоко в душе он и не верил, что тот откликнется на приглашение королевы Кролии. Сомневался и не верил, потому что королевство, которое принадлежало его родителям, не славилось огромными территориями, богатствами. Даже свои территории до последнего расширялись без вмешательства войск. Чем принц маленького скромного королевства мог заинтересовать наёмника-сказку? Но Кит ошибался.

С первого дня отбора практически минула декада, когда один из слуг объявил о том, что у ворот резиденции находится человек, который назвался Широ. Возможно, принцу просто показалось, но его сердце пропустило удар, замерев в ожидании, но внешне он так и остался холодным и отрешённым, погружённым в собственные мысли.

— Широ, именуемый Чёрным паладином прибыл, — объявил слуга, и Кит поднял глаза, изучая его.  
Поступь его была легка и практически беззвучна, громоздкие латы отсутствовали, лишь лёгкая броня без лишних украшений, на чёрном поясе покоился двуручный меч, чей вес явно не беспокоил наёмника. Он выглядел молодо. Киту показалось, что ему не больше двадцати лет. Он был молод, но его волос уже коснулась седина, белоснежная чёлка почему-то напомнила Киту первый снег. А в серых глазах удивительно смешались безграничная теплота и столь же безграничная усталость.

Многие пришедшие в этот зал начинали свою речь с рассказов, о своих подвигах, об убитых драконах, о спасённых принцессах, о казненных магах-предателях. Но он лишь замер, смотря на Кита с чем-то напомнившим восторг, и молчал. Минуло несколько минут, в которые они просто смотрели друг на друга, когда наемник отмер и всё же произнёс:

— Моё почтение Ваше Высочество и Ваше величество, — он поклонился, — моё имя Широ, полагаю, что моя репутация по слухам известна и прекрасной королеве, и юному принцу, но если вас не пугает, что говорят обо мне, то мой клинок будет верно служить вам.

— Он, — всё, что произнёс Кит, не в силах что-либо добавить. Юный принц не понимал, почему сердце дрогнуло, сначала пропустив удары, а после решило наверстать упущенное на огромной скорости. Что-то в наёмнике, который должен был стать его рыцарем, перевернуло мир Кита внутри, он отвернулся, пряча румянец на щеках.

***

 

Из простого, пускай и очень известного, наёмника стать рыцарем и защитником принца, пускай и не очень большого королевства — почётно и гордо. Это невероятное достижение.

Широ двадцать один год, когда запыханный мальчишка, принёс ему письмо с приглашением. Приглашение, от которого Широ, в котором ещё жила детская мечта, просто не смог отказаться. Ему пришлось провести почти неделю в седле, чтобы добраться до территорий королевы Кролии и короля Хита. Он надеялся, что за это время приглашение не утратило свою актуальность, и боги услышали его молитвы. Его встретил взгляд холодных аметистовых глаз.

Он видел много нищих, видел много аристократов. И ни у кого не было столь красивых и глубоких глаз. Они напоминали ему звёздное небо после бури, а за показным равнодушием прятался вызов.

Такому принцу захотелось служить, захотелось подчиниться и, возможно, даже стать ближе. Но о последнем Широ в тот самый час даже мечтать не мог.

***

 

— Принц влюбился в рыцаря? — перебила его рассказ девочка, Кит видел, насколько ей интересна эта история.

— Да, а рыцарь в принца. Но им понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, что они необходимы друг другу как воздух. Пройти через много испытаний и даже считать, что они придумали себе зависимость одного от другого. Они считали друг друга братьями, но их связь с самого начала была, куда сильнее, куда сложнее.

— Но они поняли это? Несмотря ни на что?

— Да, они поняли, что созданы друг для друга, — Кит поморщился, будто бы заныли старые раны. — Ты будешь слушать дальше, Ари?

— Да! — девочка прижалась к Киту, прикрыв глаза. — Продолжай, дядя Кит.

***

 

Мать принца, королева Кролия, была воином до того момента, как Хит позвал спасшего его рыцаря замуж. Именно в неё Кит пошёл характером и тягой к сражениям, но была ещё одна вещь, которую королева долго таила даже от собственного супруга. Ей, возможно, насмешкой судьбы, досталась способность к колдовству, которая не просыпалась в их роду много лет.

И с самого начала, ещё лишь обдумывая необходимость в поиске рыцаря для сына, она планировала использовать одно из таинств магии.

А именно старый ритуал, который должен был связать душу её сына с душой его защитника, чтобы тот мог всегда найти и прийти на помощь. Но для этого ритуала не мог подойти кто угодно, не мог подойти человек, который стал бы защищать Кита только ради денег. Выбор защитника оказался сложен не только из-за тяжёлого характера сына, но об этом Кролия не стала говорить сразу. Возможно, не сказала бы вовсе, если бы для ритуала не требовалось согласие обеих сторон.

— Королева Кролия, — поклонился Широ, когда спустя несколько дней после того, как его выбрали рыцарем, за несколько дней до принесения клятвы, она позвала его на приватный разговор, — или мне лучше называть вас Разящей? Разящий клинок Севера, кажется, так вас долго назвали в народе.

— Как меня только не называли, — улыбнулась она, — приятно, что кто-то помнит меня с клинком в руке, а не в пышном платье. Но оставим прошлое в прошлом. Сейчас ты можешь называть меня просто Кролией, Широ. Здесь и сейчас я хочу серьёзно поговорить с тобой, отбросив этикет прочь.

— Вы хотите поговорить о сыне?

— Именно. Грядут тяжёлые времена, — война всё ближе. Мой муж сражается на севере, я же исполняю свой долг здесь. Мирные времена вскоре окончательно завершатся, и всё, что мы так ценим и любим утонет в крови. В крови своих и чужих… Раньше мы были против, но сейчас я прошу вас, лорд Широгане, обучите моего сына искусству сражения на мечах. Однажды ему придётся вести войско под нашими знаменами, он должен быть готов к битве.

— Я сделаю всё, что смогу для вашего сына, Кролия.

— Ради золота и славы?

— Нет, — ответил он спокойно, — я действительно сражался и убивал за деньги, но сейчас я действую в первую очередь не за ту награду, которую вы назначили, Кролия. Я бы согласился присягнуть принцу Киту даже за малую часть того, что вы предложили. Даже, если бы вы не предложили мне ни единой, даже медной, монеты.

— Почему же?

— Я хочу увидеть в этих глазах ещё что-то, кроме вызова.

— Именно поэтому я и выбрала вас, но согласны ли вы будете прибегнуть к магии во время приношения клятвы?

— Полагаю, ритуал привязки? — голос его так и не дрогнул ни на секунду.

— Слышали об этом виде магии? — а вот Кролия оказалась удивлена образованию Чёрного паладина в этом вопросе. Но её уважение поднялось. — Не ожидала, признаюсь честно.

— Он связывает две души, позволяя отыскать одного из пары в любом месте. Говорят, что позволяет ощущать то, что чувствует тот, с кем ты связан. Когда-то этот ритуал использовали в качестве брачного. В те редкие случаи, когда супруги действительно друг друга любили. И, если бы я не знал, что позднее его стали использовать именно в рыцарстве, подумал, что вы хотите женить сына. Но я отнюдь не самая выгодная партия для брака.

Кролия тяжело улыбнулась.

— Но я бы не стал проводить его вместе с клятвой, — Черный паладин открывался ей с тех сторон, о которых она догадывалась, но хотела удостовериться самостоятельно. И чем дальше, тем больше он нравился ей.

Самому Широ Кролия с первого взгляда показалась рассудительной женщиной, чья рассудительность пришла к ней с остепенением и смирением. И чем дальше, тем больше он в этом убеждался.

Чем дальше, тем оба все больше оставались всё более и более довольными.

— Почему же?

— Это не является обязательным фактором, конечно, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы он не просто был согласен на это, но и сам хотел этого. А для этого он должен хотя бы верить мне. Позволите отложить ваши планы, ради маленького желания рыцаря?

— То, что говорят о вас, Широ, действительно правда.

— Лишь малая часть, Кролия, лишь малая часть.

— Я позволю вам. Справитесь за половину года? — не дав ответить, она немного резко добавила, — Я бы с радостью дала вам столько времени, сколько могло бы потребоваться, но боюсь, что больше банально нет ни у кого из нас. Всё идёт гораздо хуже, чем обсуждают на светских раутах.

— Приложу все силы. Завтра утром мы начнём первые тренировки. Плюс, надеюсь, королева не будет против отпустить принца на небольшую конную прогулку после?

— Я позволяю вам действовать так, как считаете нужным, пока это не заходит за грани разумного, конечно же. Широ, вы умный мужчина. Я не требую от вас ничего того, чего могла бы требовать от бесчисленных учителей, которых Кит так или иначе пытался отринуть. Я прошу, даже не приказываю, а именно прошу… Не как королева, а как мать… Просто защитите моего сына. Потому что однажды я, возможно, больше не смогу этого делать.

— Я понимаю вас, Кролия. Мы оба знаем, что такое война совершенно не по наслышке. И оба знаем, что случается там.

— И всё же, откуда вы знаете об этой магии? — постаралась перевести она тему от печальных дум о возможных исходов похода, обратившегося войной. — Её нельзя назвать утерянной или секретной, но я не слышала, чтобы ваш род занимался магией. А о таких вещах не говорят в каждой таверне.

— Эта та часть слухов, которую я бы предпочёл, чтобы они не являлись правдой Кролия. Думаю, имя Хаггар не станет для вас новым, — Широ постарался удержать лицо, но у него не вышло. Одна рука коснулась второй, израненной.

— Нет, — Кролия покачала головой, ей слишком хорошо было знакомо это имя, и ей действительно хотелось бы не слышать его никогда больше, — но лучше бы стало. Мы не будем об этом говорить, Широ. Я знаю, насколько это неприятно для вас. Поэтому я не буду вас больше занимать разговорами. Вы можете идти, Широ. Доброй ночи.

— Благодарю вас, королева. Спокойных снов. Надеюсь, кошмары старой войны больше не беспокоят вас.

Она не ответила, а он и не ждал ответа, потому что он был бы ложью. Кролия не призналась бы, что старые душевные раны не заживут и не отпустят её никогда.

***

 

Кит замолчал на несколько минут, сначала ему показалось, что девочка уснула, но она зашевелилась и недовольно спросила:

— Дядя Кит, почему ты замолчал? Мне же интересно, что произошло дальше.

— Я думал, что ты уже уснула, — он улыбнулся, погладив её по волосам, рядом заворочался во сне Широ. — Тш, милый, спи.

— Интересно же! Как здесь уснуть? Почему ты никогда раньше не рассказывал мне сказки, дядя Кит? У тебя так интересно получается!

— Я никому раньше не рассказывал сказки, малышка, ты первая, — на душе у него почему-то стало тепло. — Готова слушать дальше?

— Да.

***

 

Принц ждал его в тренировочном зале. Рыцарь не опаздывал, но внутри принца просыпалось нетерпение. Он наконец-то действительно мог заняться тем, чего желал. Не на уровне лёгких азов.

— Долго ждёте меня, принц? — тёплый, приятный голос разорвал тишину. — Мне казалось, что у меня ещё было немного времени. Простите, что заставил вас ждать.

— Я просто пришёл раньше назначенного времени, — спокойно ответил он, разглядывая, облаченного в лёгкую броню, Чёрного паладина, — вам не за что извиняться, Широ.

—Прежде чем мы начнём, ваша матушка говорила, что вы уже занимались с учителями…

— Только азы. Стойки, лёгкие выпады, медитации. Очень редко тренировочные бои.

— Хм, хорошо, — Широ задумался на пару секунд, — тогда начнём с лёгкого спарринга.

***

 

— Весьма неплохо, — улыбнулся Широ, пока Кит пытался отдышаться после боя, — конечно, до вашей матери вам ещё очень далеко, принц, но потенциал у вас есть. Весьма неплохой потенциал.

— Вы знаете, что моя мать была воином? — в глазах Кита на секунду мелькнула заинтересованность, которую он спешно попытался скрыть.

— Не видел её в сражениях, я слишком молод, к сожалению. Но о ней много говорили. Как рыцари, так и наёмники. Немногих женщин, которые стали на путь клинка и приказов, принимали равными. Но вашей матери это удалось. Она поистине заслужила уважения.

— И запретила мне идти по её же пути.

— По её пути вы не могли бы пойти с самого начала, Кит. Вы принц. Вы родились с долгом правителя, королева же приняла его со временем, согласившись выйти замуж за короля.

— Я бы мог… — но он осекся, так ничего и не договорив. Осознал, что в целом рыцарь прав.

— Я дам вам знания и навыки, которые понадобятся вам, если однажды придётся вступить в войну. И даже немного больше, — он медленно, осторожно пытался пробраться через ту стену холода и отчуждения, которыми окружил себя принц.

— Вы странный наёмник, Широ, — Кит так и продолжал сидеть на полу, крутя в руках тренировочный клинок.

— Вы не первый, кто говорит мне это, Кит, — он продолжал улыбаться, и Кит не понимал, нравится ли ему эта улыбка или вызывает отвращение, — но никто так и не смог ответить, почему. Достаточно полно для того, чтобы удовлетворить моё любопытство. Может быть, вы попытаетесь объяснить мне?

— Я видел достаточно наёмников, которые приходили, чтобы получить статус рыцаря и славу благодаря мне. Они рассказали о своих выполненных заказах, даже о тех, которые никто из них никогда бы не смог совершить. Видел рыцарей, которые хвалили себя убийствами драконов и василисков, с учётом того, что их не видели уже много лет. Ни тех, ни других. Вы же… О вас столько всего говорят, но вы никак не пытаетесь опровергнуть или подтвердить эти слухи. Вы не стали нахваливать себя передо мной и моей матерью.

— Я предпочитаю заявлять о себе делом, а не словами. Последние редко имеют реальную цену, несмотря на то, что в любом случае что-то да значат.

— Я могу задать один вопрос, насчёт слухов, которые бегут впереди вас и кровавым подолом тянутся за вами? — он стал ещё более серьёзным, чем был в начале беседы. Даже черты лица слегка изменились, сделав принца взрослее. — Вы можете ограничить свой ответ простым да или нет, можете не отвечать в принципе, если вопрос окажется слишком неприятным или некорректным для вас.

Широ лишь кивнул в ответ.

— Вы действительно бывали на Арене?

Широ даже не дёрнулся, хотя внутри что-то вновь оборвалось, как в первый раз. Он часто слышал этот вопрос. Слишком часто. И он действительно был неприятным, но тот всё же ответил, хотя для ответа понадобилось глубоко вдохнуть и сжать руки:

— Да, был, — его голос не дрогнул. Почти. — Я вижу, вы хотите спросить что-то ещё, Кит. Спрашивайте.

— Правда, что вы долгое время сначала были пленником, а потом стали надзирателем? — он правда старался выбирать вопросы так, чтобы на них можно было ответить односложно.

— То, что долго был пленником — правда, второе —ложь, чей-то вымысел, — Широ было тяжело, но он искал в себе силы отвечать, потому что это было шагом к так нужному ему доверию. Один из тысячи, но один из тысячи важных шагов.

— Простите, — Киту стало неловко и даже неприятно от собственного любопытства.

— Всё в порядке, Кит. Это давно в прошлом, — он протянул принцу руку, предлагая помочь подняться.

— Вы похожи на рыцаря из тех сказок, которые матери зимними вечерами рассказывают своим детям, Широ. И я сам невольно начинаю верить в существование сказок. И в то, что вы пришли и остались не из-за золота и славы. Но теперь я не понимаю, почему. Но очень хочу это узнать.

— Рано или поздно узнаете. Терпение — путь к сосредоточению. Вы готовы продолжить?

***

 

Кит напоминал пламя. Живое, дикое пламя, которое причиняло вред всем, кто пытался его коснуться. Это было своеобразным механизмом защиты от тех, кто пытался пробраться и пустить корни в его душе. Широ не знал, чем было вызвано недоверие буквально ко всем, исключая мать, но и не пытался спрашивать. Не пытался, потому что знал, он не услышит правды, а, возможно, даже уничтожит весь тот прогресс, которого ему удалось добиться.

Шли дни, за ними сменялись недели. Широ понадобился практически месяц общения с Китом, то были тренировки, совместные прогулки — скачки по лесу, чтобы принц хоть немного открылся ему.

«Широ, пожалуйста, давай отбросим этот этикет. Я так устал от него» —фраза, которую Широ полагал услышать много позже, если услышать вовсе. Она стала для него приятным и крайне удивительным сюрпризом.

«Конечно, мой принц, — улыбнулся он, но одернул себя, резко поправив, — Кит».

Дальше всё шло своим чередом. Тренировки, вечерние беседы до и после ужина. Несколько раз они до позднего часа задержались в лесу, привязав лошадей к деревьям, а сами устроились на мягкой траве на опушке и рассматривали звёздное небо.

Кит делал успехи в сражениях, однажды ему удалось выбить меч из рук своего верного рыцаря. Киту нравилось это. Но он уже сам не знал, что именно. То, что ему позволили заниматься тем, о чем он мечтал или тем, что проводит время с Широ.

Рыцарь действовал на него странно. С ним было тепло. Так тепло, что ледяная стена отчуждения таяла. Кит сам хотел, чтобы она растаяла.

Однажды он услышал случайно от кого-то из слуг, что он выглядит будто влюбился. Для четырнадцатилетнего Кита это чувство стало невероятным открытием. Но оно же и объясняло, почему так щемило сердце, когда Кит увидел Широ мило беседовавшего с кем-то из служанок. Это объясняло Киту, почему рядом с его рыцарем было так тепло и приятно.

Киту понадобилось время. Много времени, чтобы окончательно понять это чувство. Минуло практически три месяца с принесения Широ клятвы, когда в день своего рождения Кит окончательно осознал, что влюбился в него. Окончательно осознал, что нуждался Широ, как в воздухе, но не знал, как поговорить об этом. Не верил, даже представить не мог, что Широ ответит ему взаимностью. Поэтому он молчал, спрятал эти чувства глубоко внутри. Всё шло своим чередом, но война и боль потери уже дышала им в спину, зависнув занесенным над шеей мечом.

***

 

— Кит, — когда данные Широ полгода минули, Кролия позвала обоих для важного разговора, — я хочу предложить тебе и Широ ритуал, который укрепит вашу связь и позволит найти друг друга в любом месте, в любое время. Скоро начнётся война… Точнее, давно начавшаяся война скоро переступит порог нашего королевства. Это должно помочь в твоей защите.

— А Широ… — Кит неуверенно перевёл взгляд на рыцаря.

Тот ритуально встал на одно колено и прошептал:

— Если это необходимо для благополучия моего принца, я готов на всё, — от него веяло какой-то невероятной уверенностью.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кит, — что для этого необходимо?

Кролия глубоко вздохнула, готовясь объяснять суть ритуала. Она была рада видеть, как повлиял на её сына Широ. Прошло немного времени, но отличия уже были более, чем заметны.

— Этот ритуал свяжет ваши души, а для этого нужен один из главных проводников силы в магии —кровь. И здесь придётся отдать дань легендам про вампиров, вам придётся выпить крови друг друга, — Кролия протянула тонкий кинжал Широ, — кто режет, тот и пьёт.

Широ кивнул, нежно коснувшись ладони Кита:

— Если мой принц позволит, — Кит лишь развернул ладонь тыльной стороной, ничего не говоря. В тот миг он ничего не мог сказать. В тот миг он просто смотрел в серые глаза Широ. Остальной мир будто бы умер для того.

Широ резко полоснул руку, заставив Кита прикусить нижнюю губу. Горячая тёмная кровь тонкими струями потекла по телу принца. Широ не пил, слизывал струи, которые достигли запястья и пошли ниже. Он едва ощутимо касался языком руки и не сводил абсолютно преданного взгляда от Кита.

— Достаточно, — голос Кролии разорвал образовавшуюся между принцем и рыцарем вечность.

Когда тонкая рана оказалась обработана, Широ протянул клинок Киту.

«Мы можем остановиться, если ты этого не хочешь» — говорил его взгляд, но Кит лишь покачал головой, принимая вещь из рук Широ.

Рука его была удивительно тёплой. Кит умел и не боялся резать. Кит видел и не боялся крови. Но тогда он замер и его можно было смело обвинять в слабости и малодушии.

Но лезвие коснулось чужой руки, а его язык чужой горячей крови, отдававшей металлом.

Когда Кит отпрянул, вытирая оказавшуюся на коже кровь, Кролия заговорила. Он не запомнил слов, не понимал их смысла.

У него закружилась голова, а следующее, что он помнил — это то, что Широ поддерживал Кита, едва не держа его на руках, а в душе отголоском своих или чужих эмоций звучало желание коснуться губ.

***

 

Время шло своим чередом, казалось, что возможная опасность, что исходила с севера, куда уехал отец принца, исчезла. Конфликт плавно сходил на нет, имея шанс перейти из сражений в переговоры о разделе земли. Даже Кролия, которая ждала самого худшего, выдохнула.

Но судьба — злодейка, которая способна подбросить подлость в миг, когда показалось, что всё наконец-то позади.

С севера пришла страшная весть, силы королевства, отправленные вместе с королём на север, пали, а король убит.

Мир Кролии, который только устоялся, рухнул. Но королева не плакала. Ни когда узнала, ни когда хоронили мужа на погребальном костре, ни после. Лишь только в красивых глазах поселились отчаяние и злоба.

Но на этом война не была окончена.

Победившая сторона требовала крови и славы, выдвинувшись в сторону границы побеждённых.

Это затянулось настолько, что в тот год Киту исполнилось шестнадцать лет.

***

 

С того дня, когда Кролии пришлось вновь взять в руки клинок, отправившись мстить за своего мужа и защищать свой дом, время словно ускорилось. Завертелось, словно бешеное.

Когда Кролии пришлось взять в руки клинок, сменить платье на доспехи и отправиться в путь Кит не был коронован, правление королевством отошло под регенство доверенных лиц.

Похороны отца оставили на душе принца шрамы. Он не плакал на похоронах, лишь сжимал руки и смотрел ни на миг не отводя остекленевшего взгляда. Связанный с ним Широ чувствовал, как разрывалось сердце Кита, как его буквально разрывала та буря чувств, что царила в душе. Кит не плакал ни на похоронах, ни после, когда заперевшись в его покоях он просто стоял, прижавшись к Широ. Плечи его дрожали, с губы беззвучно шевелились, но он не плакал.

— Научи меня убивать, — спустя время, всё также крепко прижимаясь к Широ, попросил Кит. Голос его изломался, дрожал и с каждым словом будто бы всё больше затихал. — Научи меня лишать людей жизни без промедления. Научи меня обагрять свои руки чужой кровью. Прошу.

Последние слова уже не были различимы, Кит сделал шаг назад, поднимая аметистовые, опустевшие глаза на своего рыцаря.

Широ покачал головой, касаясь губами холодной, дрожащей руки.

— Вам не нужно пачкать свои руки, мой принц. Я ваш верный клинок. Лишь только если война придёт и в наш… ваш дом. К самому порогу. Лишь тогда.

— Поклянись мне… Поклянись мне, Широ, перед всеми богами, пред самой магией и вселенной, поклянись мне, что никогда не оставишь меня. Никогда не предашь. Поклянись, мой верный рыцарь.

Тёплые губы вновь коснулись холодной руки, а после Широ опустился на одно колено, смотря глаза в глаза, во взгляде читалась безграничная вера и преданность.

— Никогда, мой принц. Я никогда не отдам вас никому. Я никогда не предам вас. Я умру за вас.

«Всё во имя будущего короля» — говорили его глаза. Но их сказка становилась с каждым днём всё страшнее.

***

 

Когда первый самый чистый снег покрыл их землю, на территорию вернулась королева Кролия. Вернули её тело. Облачённая в окровавленные доспехи, с верным её расколотым на части клинком, навсегда закрывшая глаза.

Мир Кита вновь рухнул. Он смотрел на тело своей матери, которое поглощал погребальный костёр и больше не чувствовал боли, лишь безграничная злоба захватила его, вползая в душу, пропитывая вены.

Он сжимал руки до крови, но не чувствовал даже этой боли. Лишь с удивлением потом смотрел на запёкшиеся следы на ладонях. Он не помнил слов длинной речи, которой произнёс перед своим народом. Народом, чьим правителем он теперь должен был стать. В тот роковой день на площади для него существовал лишь погребальный костёр и его верный рыцарь, который понимал, принимал и разделял всё то, что заставила испытать его судьба.

В тот день Широ стал единственным, кто остался в жизни Кита. Единственным живым, кто хоть что-то ещё значил.

Он больше не был невинным юношей, который просто родился не в той семье, не с той судьбой. Тяжесть потерь и ненависть к врагам обратила его настоящим воином. Воином, который желал не только завершить войну, но и отомстить.

Месть никогда не была верным выходом, но казалось, что другого уже просто не осталось.

— Я поступаю неправильно, — не спрашивал, констатировал Кит отправляясь в сражение, которое должно было стать последним, — но я должен закончить это. Даже, если я пожалею об этом. Даже, если мы погибнем в этот день.

— Я пойду с тобой до самого конца, мой король, — этикет уже не значил ничего. Важным осталось лишь то, что в тот день всё должно было кончиться, — я люблю тебя, мой король. Я шагну за тобой в ад, я спущусь за твоей душой в бездну.

***

 

Солнце садилось за горизонт, когда между сражениями наступили несколько напряжённых часов тишины. Белый снег покрылся чёрными от пепла и красными от крови пятнами.

Широ двадцать три года, когда его мир рушится, теряя с трудом обретённый смысл.

Широ двадцать три года, когда он нёс на руках окровавленное тело своего короля, своего возлюбленного.

Широ двадцать три года, когда он переживал то, что ощущал умирающий. Боль от отравленного клинка фантомом отзывалась в его теле.

— Ты опоздал. Всё кончено для меня, но битва ещё не завершилась, — шептал Кит, касаясь окровавленной рукой его щеки, — не зови лекаря, слишком поздно. Но у нас есть ещё совсем немного времени. Чтобы ты смог попрощаться со мной и услышать мой последний приказ.

— Мой король… — дрожали руки, срывался голос, по щекам побежали злые слёзы. Он не успел. Не пришёл в тот миг, когда был нужен больше всего. В миг, когда клинок пронзил плоть легко пройдя через лёгкую броню, ведь от тяжёлых лат король отказался.

— Молчи. Отомсти за меня. Ты мой клинок. Уничтожь их всех, — он улыбался. — Я люблю тебя, Широ. Всегда любил.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Кит, — рыцарь прижимал тело юноши к себе, пачкая латы кровью.

— Если существуют другие миры и иные жизни. Найди меня. Найди и полюби вновь. Это мой последний приказ, — глаза воина сомкнулись навсегда.

— Да, ваше величество…

Когда глаза Кита утратили последние капли света, когда затихло последнее тяжёлое дыхание, Широ аккуратно положил тело на землю, в его руках оказался клинок…

К утру всё было завершено. Немногие из представителей обеих сторон остались живы. Эту войну удалось закончить лишь уничтожив практически всё.

Широ едва держался на ногах, возвращаясь к телу возлюбленного. Кровь тёмными каплями покрывала землю и снег.

Солнце вставало над руинами, знаменуя новый, мирный день.

Он прижал к себе остывшее тело и рухнул вместе с ним без сил. Закрыл глаза, чтобы спустя много лет переродиться и отыскать своего короля вновь.

***

 

— И они нашли друг друга? — восторженно спросила маленькая Ари, которая под конец сказки расплакалась.

— Да, — третий голос оказался для обоих неожиданностью. Они всё же разбудили Широ, — но теперь защищал и спасал уже не рыцарь принца, а принц рыцаря. А рыцарю лишь оставалось тихо вымолвить после спасения, что его нашли и спасли…

— Чтобы услышать в ответ, что они спасли друг друга, — закончил за него Кит.

Когда Ари наконец уснула, Широ отнёс её в кровать и вернулся к супругу.

— Когда ты проснулся?

— Где-то на середине, но не стал перебивать тебя, мой любимый король, — Широ поцеловал его в висок, когда Кит прижался. — Когда ты вспомнил?

— Давно. Мы были тогда в квантовой бездне с мамой. Мне понадобилось много времени, чтобы выбить у неё хоть что-то, кроме «Кит, тебе просто приснилось», а она помнила очень давно. От этого её рана от того, что оставила меня болела ещё сильнее. Потому что оставила вновь.

— Но смогла отыскать. Живого.

— Как и ты меня, мой верный рыцарь.

— Вот только теперь действительно меня спасал ты.

— Разве это важно, если я люблю тебя так же сильно, как тогда, если не в сто крат сильнее? Разве это важно, если ты моё всё?

Широ не ответил ничего, лишь коснулся его губ. Это было лучше любого ответа. Это значило «Я навеки твой, мой король».


End file.
